The Curse of the Blood Moon
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: A mysterious force is striking down many differnt people, who hold only one mysterious thing in common. When Serenity ends up being the fist victim, the gang gets involved personally. Will they be able to stop the curse?


The Legend of the Blood Moon  
  
Rating: PG13 (just for language and violence and THAT IS ALL!!!)  
  
Genre: Drama, Angst, and some romance (quantity is being debated)  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Hello everyone!  
  
Kerra: -"  
  
Tenshi: ^-^" ANYWAY, I REALLY hope you guys like this story and that this turns out better than that "angel" fanfic I started. *grumble* Also, I WILL continue TPIP ASAP so PLEASE BE PATIENT!!! ^^ Well, now that that's all been said and done, I'll let Yugi do the disclaimer and we'll get started on this first chapter!  
  
Yugi: *walks into room holding a piece of paper* Here goes! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi claims NO ownership of Yugioh! or any of its characters. She gives credit to Kazuki Takahashi-sama for his brilliant ideas and does not wish to deceive anyone by making them think that she owns Yugioh! or any of its plot or characters. She also wants to give credit to the 'Sailor Moon' series and its creator for giving this idea. Although, NONE of the characters from 'Sailor Moon' will appear in this fanfic. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Alright everyone! Sit back, relax, and ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Couples: Joey/Mai (TOTALLY), Tea/Kaiba (don't hurt me!), and Ishizu/Shadi (don't ask). There also will be HINTS of Tristan/Serenity/Duke. AND Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Bakura is being debated. It's basically up to YOU GUYS whether or not they get added in.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Lily-chan (of course) for being SUCH A WONDERFUL PERSON!! ^^ And also to Finnigangirl for being a TERRIFIC reviewer and for having the courage to go and try to write her own Yugioh! fanfic. Take my word for it people. These two are WONDERFUL AUTHORESSES!!! ^^ So PLEASE review their work because it is absolutely BRILLIANT!! And, in case any of you two are reading this, I just want you to know- YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Evening in an Alley  
  
//Long lost words whisper slowly to me...I know you're still there... Hunting you I can smell you-alive, your heart pounding in my head.// "Haunted", Evanescence  
  
Shivering, Serenity pulled her jacket closer around her body, shivering against the biting cold, and berating herself for staying out so late. The night had long since began and the shadows had come out to play. Everywhere they darted- to and fro. Everywhere it was decorated for Halloween and it seemed as though the whole world, or at least this part of the neighborhood, was getting to participate in the holiday of ghosts and haunts. The trees threw their skeletal arms up into the foreboding, gray sky. An ice cold breeze howled through the small town of Domino and everyone bundled against the cold, paying no heed to the small, red haired girl that hurried past them.  
  
The preteen could hardly believe her nerve to stay past her curfew, but then she had never expected to lose track of time. All the same she was going to be late and there was no doubt in mind that her mother would be furious. Shivering, Serenity forced the thought from her mind.  
  
'You're not late yet,' she told herself. 'There's still time!'  
  
All the same her pace quickened and her eyes darted everywhere, looking for a shortcut.  
  
There. Her eyes rested on a dark alleyway that she knew would cut straight across town and get her home with minutes to spare. But as she reached the alley she hesitated. The shadows, no longer playful, seemed to encase the way and turned into mysterious monsters. But that was childish. Still something gripped her heart. Childish or not, she had heard about things that lurked in dark places and had scene the gruesome stories on the news. How many times had her mother taken her aside and had forbidden the girl to even go near such places during the day, let alone night? But when loud beeps started coming from her wristwatch, the girl knew she had no choice. Mentally bracing herself, she started running down the narrow space.  
  
Green eyes widened in silent terror as the shadows grew thicker and it grew harder to see. Her heart was thumping wildly against her chest. She could hear it drumming in her ears. She could no longer tell if she was breathing or not, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. 'Just focus on getting home,' she told herself. 'Just concentrate on getting home.'  
  
As in such times, she thought about her brother, Joey. Already her heart calmed a bit at the thought of him. She knew that had it been him in her place, being in a dark alley wouldn't have frightened him a bit. Of course, Joey did have a way with discarding curfew anyways and, not caring whether he was late or not, wouldn't have been hurrying down the hallway. But then again, Serenity, being the adoring sister she was, hadn't thought about that so she was still able to draw courage from her brother's memory.  
  
That is until a shadow blocked the moon.  
  
Shrieking with fright, Serenity slammed into a halt. Trembling, she gazed up and- nothing was there. Just the faintest traces of a cloud, made dark by night, ended its trail along the moon's slim crescent face. Swallowing a gulp that had nearly choked her, Serenity mentally kicked herself.  
  
"You're being stupid," she whispered-  
  
and a cold hand griped her shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, my dear," a male's slick, greasy voice breathed. "It isn't nice to say such things to yourself."  
  
This time Serenity screamed as long as she could and tried to break from the man's grip. However, the grip had tightened so hard that the girl stopped struggling and yelped in pain. Sensing a moment of opportunity, the man quickly wrapped a black cloaked arm around her neck and clamped another greasy, hairy hand over her mouth  
  
Shutting her hazel eyes tight, Serenity fought to think of a plan- any plan- but the ravage fear increased as her mind remained a blank slate. The man drew her close to his chest and she was able to breathe in his murky stench and feel heated breath against ear. It made her want to retch.  
  
As though feeling the overwhelming terror of the girl, a smirk cracked through the man's hard, pale face although Serenity didn't see it. "Such a precious girl," he whispered, warm breath blowing against a ear. "It's no wonder you have what Master wants." At these words, the girl began to sob. She was hopelessly at this man's mercy and it horrified her to find that she was beginning to accept that her fate lay in these man's hands. It was truly disgusting.  
  
'Joey!' her thoughts screamed out to her brother. 'Help me!'  
  
Feeling a small wet tear gently hit his finger, the man's voice began to belie a sort of kindness. "Hush, pretty, young thing," his, the one that gripped the girl's shoulder, let go of its captive and instead reached inside his dark trench coat. A shiny dagger with the design of a black dragon on the hilt was removed and placed it right above the girl's heart. The tiny rubies that signified the dragon's eyes, gleamed with the thirst for blood. Seeing the knife, the girl began to scream. Alas, her screams remained muffled against the man's thick hand. "Shush, pretty."  
The blade of the dagger began to glow with a cold blue light. Tears streamed down the girl's face. Glowing with mystical light, the blade inserted itself the girl's body. The same cold, blue light that brightened the blade now encased the girl. Serenity had stopped struggling, but every now and then her body thrashed violently. After a few moments, the blade slid out- something shiny, like a jewel, hanging on the end. The man smirked. Dropping the girl, he hid the blade and the jewel in his black over coat and ran off into the night. The girl's body, laying limp on the alley floor, had dirty tears streaking her cheeks and the name of her brother and the edge of her lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
For a Mr. Joey Wheeler, the day had started out pretty well. He had managed to play Donkey Kong for six hours straight and had beaten his high score last night. He had wanted to tell Yugi, but as it was five o'clock in the morning, Joey had decided that that seemed a little rude. So, he had gone to be, excited to tell his friend the exciting news in the morning. In the morning, things had only gotten better. His father had still not returned from his outing last night and Joey felt that it was nice to finally have some peace in the apartment. So having some vanilla ice cream and buttered popcorn for breakfast, Joey settled himself on the floor in front of the television set and the phone. When his show was over, Joey glanced up at the clock. Ten o'clock. He decided now was as good a time as ever to phone Yugi. Picking up the phone, he hit speed dial and waited eagerly for his best friend's voice.  
  
After three rings, someone picked up the phone and a deep, regal voice said, "Hello? Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?"  
  
Hearing this voice, Joey blinked. Then he started cracking up. Rolling on the floor, he gasped between bursts of laughter, "Yami (laughter) is that (laugh) you? (loud laughter) Is that really (laugh) truly (loud laughs) you?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Joey," the once regal voice now held a pinch of anxiety in it. "Is that you?"  
  
Wiping tears from his brown eyes, Joey tried to regain his breath, "Sorry, 'bout that, bud. It's just not (quick laugh) everyday that you hear a five thousand year old pharaoh answer the phone."  
  
There was still now answer on the other end, but somehow Joey could tell that he was scowling.  
  
Regaining control, Joey continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to Yugi. Is he awake yet?" The blonde teenager had learned that his young friend, no matter how energetic he seemed, was not exactly a morning person.  
  
Fighting back a retort, Yami replied, "Actually, he just woke up. I'll go get him."  
  
Joey grinned. "Thanks man."  
  
There was a long pause before a groggy voice said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yug'!"  
  
The voice instantly regained that childish and innocent tone. "Hey Joey! What's up?"  
  
"Well, ya know that high score I have on that video game, Donkey Kong?"  
  
"You mean that one you've been trying to be for eight months straight?"  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, you're never going to believe this, but I just beat it last night!"  
  
"Really Joey? That's great!"  
  
Laughing, Joey replied, "Yeah, and-" His voice was cut off as a beep resounded in his ear. He sighed. "Hang on Yug, I've got another call."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pushing another button, Joey brought the receiver back up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
A woman's hoarse, raspy voice gasped out, "Joesph?"  
  
Joey felt his eyes widen. "Ma?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly the woman on the other end began to sob, "Oh Joesph!"  
  
Fighting back panic, Joey called to his mother, "Ma! What's wrong?"  
  
Apparently choking back sobs, his mother managed to say, "Oh, Joesph, it's... it's Serenity!"  
  
A cold, hard fear gripped the boy's heart.  
  
He forced his voice to be calm, "What about Serentiy?"  
  
Pause.  
  
Joey felt his heart pounding.  
  
A monotone voice, that barely even sounded like his mother's, rasped, "She's in the hospital Joesph. The doctors say she's in a coma."  
  
The phone fell to the floor and the impact was almost deafening.  
  
Fin*  
  
Kerra: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: 0_0 Okay.. well, that wasn't exactly as I wanted it to turn out.  
  
Kerra: 0_0 I would not think so.  
  
Tenshi: *takes a breath* But then again, I still thought that it was pretty much okay.  
  
Kerra: *is re-reading chapter* I can't believe YOU wrote this.  
  
Tenshi: *shiver* Yeah, spooky. *turns back to readers* Anyway, once again, I need two reviews before I will continue. Then again, with me, you never know when the next update will be. My first priority (of writing) is TPIP, but as I currently have writer's block with that story, I may end up updating this one first. *to fans of TPIP* SORRY!! I PROMISE I'll try to get these two stories updated ASAP!! I MAY even continue 'Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear'. So until next time, C'ya! ^^  
  
Note: I do not own Donkey Kong. 


End file.
